I Knew It!
by CrazieGirlie
Summary: Prequel to: Just a little story, and something fishy is going on between the Vega's and the west's! Bori, Jandre, and Cabbie!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a prequel to Just a little story, I hope you peeps like it!

Disclaimer: Believe me if I did own Victorious I would not be writing on FF

Just a Character profile!

...

Name: Catriana Rose Valentine

Age: 15

Nickname: Cat

...

Name: Robert Adam Shapiro

Age: 16

Nickname: Robbie

...

Name: Jadelyn Amber West

Age: 16

Nickname: Jade

...

Name: Beckett James Oliver

Age: 16

Nickname: Beck

...

Name: Andre Matthew Harris

Age: 16

Nickname: Andre

...

Name: Victoria Marie Vega

Age: 16

Nickname: Tori

...

Name: Katrina Mariella Vega

Age: 17

Nickname: Trina

...

Name: Danika Louise Oliver

Age: 15

Nickname: Dannie

...

Name: Thomas Samuel Valentine

Age: 19

Nickname: Tommy

...

Name: Elena Isabel Vega

Age: 15

Nickname: Elly


	2. Chapter 2

Hey 2nd chapter tonight hope you like it! By the way this is a story I wrote this when victorious started and I wasn't very good at writing I just found it so sorry if it is bad

(I just put this bit in!) thanks to Jeremy Shane and CatHeartsU – sorry yes her name is Caterina I am so dumb sometimes!

Disclaimer I do not own Victorious

...

Dannie POV

_My name is Danika Louise Oliver I am fifteen and I go to Hollywood arts high school._

No that wasn't good enough sikowitz said something meaningful that describes who you really are, let me try again.

_Hi I'm Dannie, I love acting, singing and dancing. My best friend is Elly Vega and I think that high school rocks!_

Now that sounds like me: fun loving teenage girl looking for fame, or to put it as I am known at school.

Beck's Little sister!

Elly POV

I'm so annoyed at Trina, I mean seriously can't anyone get a minutes peace in this crazy house. At the moment I am sat in my room doing the homework that my acting teacher the one and only not to mention crazy sikowitz!

I don't know how to finish this essay.

_I am Elena Isabel Vega, the little girl with the big heart or just simply Elly. I am fifteen and live with my aunt Holly, my uncle David, my cousin Tori and my other cousin Trina. My parents died two years ago in a car crash; I was devastated but by family helped me get over the loss. I still miss them a lot though. On a lighter note love to perform and I love to hang out with my BFF Dannie I don't know what I would do without her._

No-One's POV- Vega household

Tori and Elly were sat in the kitchen doing homework.

Trina Vega was singing in her room (not very well).

"Trina if you do not shut up right this second I am going to come in there and do it myself" Tori shouted from while still staring at her laptop screen.

"But Tooorrrriiii" Trina whined.

"Yeah and Trina you won't be the only one Mr cuddles will be drowning in toilet water" Elly added

Tori leaned over to give her younger cousin a high five.

"So Elly, me and the gang are going to beck's RV tonight and Dannie asked if you wanted to go round for a sleepover oh and mom said it is fine by the way." Tori asked with a huge smile, she loved going to the RV with Andre, Cat, Robbie and jade and she also knew that Elly loved Dannie.

"You serious?" Elly responded with so much enthusiasm she could pop.

Tori just nodded and before she could answer Elena was off up to her room to pack.

**2 Hours Later**

"Elly will you get down here we are already late" Tori was a little bit agitated

"Sorry Tori just give me a sec I will be right down just wait in the car; please tori you know you love me!" Elly was giving tori the puppy eyes.

"Fine" tori slowly walked out to the car.

**Tori Vega: A certain someone taking TOO long to get ready (yes that means you Elena Isabel). Can't wait to have a night with friends and no annoying Trina!**

**Mood: Double Pumped **

Beck's RV- Tori's POV

Finally we are here I mean I love Elly to death she is practically my little sister but sometimes she is annoying just like Trina!

Anyway I am so excited just to have some time with my friends; I was talking to Cat earlier about Robbie. Weird I know but she was blabbering like normal and suddenly she blurted out that she likes Robbie in a romantic way.

I just said why and she then took it the wrong way and spoke her infamous line "what's that supposed to mean?"

It took me ages to get out of that one, I mean ages!

No-One's POV

To their surprise they were early!

Elly walked into the house to see Dannie and Tori walked towards the RV only to hear a conversation that she probably shouldn't have.

"Look Beck I just don't think that we should go out anymore, I think I like Andre and I know you like Tori" The voice belonged to Jade.

Tori kept listening to hear if Beck denied it.

He didn't.

Tori ran to the house just to bump into Elly and Dannie. "Hey guys, I don't think that Beck is in his RV could you go check for me".

Elly and Dannie looked at each other then shrugged they both knew something was up but Dannie agreed to check she sort of sees Tori as an older sister.

It was not that she didn't like Jade, she did. Jade had become a lot nicer towards the others and she had a soft spot for Tori and Elly and well sometimes Trina (but seriously most of the time she just acted like Tori and Elly did towards her).

Anyway just before Dannie knocked on the RV door cat squealed and ran to the girls. "TOOOORRRIII I missed you so much" Tori just laughed a little and then answered with a cheeky grin.

"Caterina Rose Valentine I missed you too but you do realise that I saw you at school only a few hours ago right"

"Of course Tori it is just that I have big new for everyone!" cat squealed. Cat carried on babbling about some stray hamster or something, Elly and Dannie were listening intently but Tori was preoccupied with the conversation she had heard earlier.

"How are my favourite ladies on this fine night?" Robbie walked over to cat and kissed her on the cheek, Cat giggled and Tori, Elly and Dannie looked at them sceptically.

"Ok what just happened here" tori was definitely confused but before anyone could answer the RV door swung open and out came two very happy people.

"Hey is everyone here we have some news?" Andre was just getting out of his car while jade was talking and beck was letting everyone in.

_A/N: So I hope you like it please review they make me happy !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I want to victorious, but I don't so hey ho!

_A/N: Hope you guys like it!_

Everyone was sat round in a circle, Cat and Robbie sat together, then Tori next to Cat, beck next to tori, Andre next to beck and then Jade and Robbie.

"KK guys me and Robbie have news!" Cat was way too overly excited, Jade had to mention this "Okay who gave Cat candy" everyone started to laugh and you can guess what Cat said!

"What's that supposed to mean" now they were laughing hysterically, well they were until Robbie leaned over to cat and started to make out with her.

"Whoa get a room and preferably not in my RV" everyone stared at Beck as if to say that he was so stupid for saying that. Then all hell broke loose, everyone decide they wanted to ask a question (at the same time).

They explained everything; earlier that day:

_Cat was sat in the asphalt cafe crying when Robbie saw her; he started to walk over to her mentally preparing a speech. He sat down next to her but he didn't say anything to her, he just put his arms round he. She just broke down further, when the crying had calmed down he decided that this was the time to speak. "Hey Kitty what is wrong" he was trying to wipe her tears away. "Robbie what is wrong with me I mean everyone just thinks that I am a crazy person" cat was sniffing between every word it broke Robbie's heart. "Cat you are perfect in every way and."_

Robbie was stopped mid-sentence by Tori "awe that is so cute".

A pillow hit tori in the head "Jade why'd you throw that pillow" Andre was asking the girl that sat next to him.

"Hey can I get back to my story PLEASE" Robbie was pleading with the gang, his question was answered with a series of nods.

"_Caterina Rose Valentine you are perfect in every way and that is why I Love you" Cat just looked at him for a moment, squealed and then kissed him._

"_I love you too Robbie Shapiro"_

"Permission to awe?" everyone turned to Tori and laughed, "Yes Tori permission to awe" Cat giggled.

**Half an hour later.**

"Okay so we all heard Cat and Robbie news but Jade and I have some of our own." Beck was looking at Tori while he was speaking, she noticed and quickly looked away from him while trying stop herself from blushing.

"Beck please don't tell me you got her pregnant" Jade chuckled at Robbie's assumption.

"No Robbie I am not pregnant, actually Beck and I decided to break up!" Jade was still smiling while she carried on with her sentence "but don't worry it was totally mutual."

"You did what" pretty much was all that could be heard from Andre, Cat and Robbie.

Torus felt guilty, Jade was one of her best friends and so was Beck and yes she had a crush on Beck but so did everyone else in their year.

"Why did you guys break up "Cat was really confused. "Because my red headed friend we both like other people" Beck was smiling at Tori and she was turning a shade of crimson.

Jade smiled at the thing she saw. She knew Tori and beck were made for each other, it was painstakingly obvious. The only people that couldn't see it were beck and Tori themselves.

She was happy for them, Tori Jade and Cat were closer than ever actually the whole gang were closer than ever and she realised a long time ago that her relationship was falling ever so slowly apart. She didn't love Beck anymore.

In fact she would always love Beck but just as a friend, she felt a stronger feeling of lust for a certain musical genius that just happened to have a crazy grandmother.

Yep that's right Jadelyn Amber West was falling for Andre Matthew Harris and for the first time tonight she had realised it.

"And who might these lucky people be" Robbie had just asked the question that everyone else was thinking but they couldn't bring themselves to say.

Andre was secretly hoping it was him. Yes that is right he liked Jade West actually no he LOVED Jade west.

No-One answered the last question they just simply moved onto a different subject. It was awkward to say the least although they continued to talk about different thing three people in that RV was thinking about the same thing.

Who were the mystery people? Beck, Jade and Tori knew but Beck and Jade didn't know that Tori knew, it was one confusing triangle.

Before they knew it the time had come to say goodnight, no-one wanted to leave but there was school tomorrow and it was getting late. Robbie offered to give everyone a lift home but only Cat accepted his offer.

Beck said he would take Tori back and Andre offered a lift to Jade it was clear they all had some talking to do.

Andre walked Jade out to the car and as they were driving to her house he decided to ask the question that he had wanted to ask all night.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Jade looked at him with a puzzled face "what do you mean the 'Lucky guy'?" Andre rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"The one you like JJ!" Andre said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you just call me JJ cos I think I like it?" Jade replied trying to stray away from the conversation they were entering into.

"Jade you aren't getting away from this, if you won't tell me then you will have to describe him and I will guess, sound fair?" Andre asked. He got his answer in the simple form of an "okay" from Jade.

Andre: Do I know him?

Jade: Yes, next question!

Andre: Does he go to our school?

Jade: Yes, next question!

Andre: Is it Sinjin?

Jade: NO! Next question!

Andre: Ok hard one, why do you like him?

Jade: There are a million reasons I couldn't possibly say all of them!

Andre: Okay just list a few!

Jade: Alrighty here goes nothing, he has the most amazing smile he always makes me laugh he is there whenever I need him and most importantly he is my friend.

She ended her sentence with a smile.

Andre: Sounds like a great guy!

Jade: Yeah he really is.

Andre: When do I get to meet him?

Jade: Around about now.

He looked round all he saw was Jade's house.

Andre: Where is he, all I see is your…

He was stopped mid-sentence when he felt Jades lips crash onto his. They were sat in the car for what felt like a million years (in actual fact it was 3 minutes). "So JJ when did you say I would get to meet him" Andre playfully asked. Jade hit him lightly on the arm, "just give me a goodnight kiss you fool" Andre did as he was told.

Jade got out of the car and walked into her house. When he walked into his own house Andre felt his phone vibrate.

**To: Andre Harris**

**From: JJ West**

**Sweet dreams 'boyfriend' 3 x**

He just shook his head and wrote a text back.

**To: JJ West**

**From: Andre Harris**

**Oh I will 3 'girlfriend'.**

…**.**

**Back at Beck's RV**

"So I overheard you talking to Jade earlier on" Tori was trying to make conversation, Beck wasn't liking where it was going.

"Oh yeah what about" he asked knowing full well what part of the conversation she had heard.

"The bit about you liking me" Tori said quite confidently.

"Tori, I don't like you" Tori felt disappointed she had really hoped that he did actually like her in a romantic way. "Tori I don't like you because, Tori I love you."

In an instant Tori was hugging beck tightly, she whispered in his ear "I love you too" Beck smiled and proceeded to Kiss Tori.

Outside two very happy and excited girls had heard the whole conversation and they were thrilled. Dannie and Elly were definitely two VERY happy girls, in fact everyone was happy.

But they were soon to be unhappy and surprised; they weren't ready for what was coming next!

**Tori Vega: OMG tonight is the best night of my life!**

**Mood: Over-excited!**

…

_A/N: So I hoped you liked it next chapter will be up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!

_A/N: Hope you like it!_

No-One's POV

It had been six months since the gang had coupled up, they were all very happy. School and been going great and even sikowitz had gotten a girlfriend.

In the past:

"_Okay class we have a special guest so give it up for Holly" a tall slender brunette woman walked in she looked about sikowitz age. Every one's eyes were on the mystery woman she stepped onto the stage and kissed sikowitz! "Yep that's right people I got myself a GIRLFRIEND" Sikowitz definitely sounded pleased._

Danika and Elena were becoming quite respected members of the school in their own right, many people realised they were very talented young girls. They were constantly being asked out by boys but they turned them down every single time, mainly because every time a boy even looked at either of them Beck was onto them liked a flash.

In the past:

_Dannie and Elly were stood with Beck and Tori in the asphalt when two boys whistled at the two younger girls._

_Dannie and Ely took no notice but unfortunately Beck took too much notice._

_He started to walk over to the boys, Dannie tried to tell beck to leave it but she knew full well that he wasn't going to let it go._

_Dannie and Elly were his little sisters and he knew that he needed to look after his little sisters._

_Tori Dannie and Elly all got quite a good laugh out of as well though, "Hey you two" Beck yelled at the boys while walking towards them_

_. The two boys looked scared witless as they squeaked out a reply to Beck's question "Yes?" By this time Tori was already rolling around laughing at the scene._

"_If you two ever look at those girls over there ever again then I will set Jade west on you, do you get it?_

" _Beck asked. The two boys nodded and ran for their lives; although Jade had become a lot nicer to her friends she still had to keep up the mean girl act towards others._

_By this time all three girls were laughing._

After hearing this story for the first time Jade had high fived Dannie and Elly, she then quoted "I wish I could have been there!"

Over all everything was great, Trina had just turned eighteen, it had been a stressful birth week but the party was great!

In the past:

"_TOORRRIII, ELLYYY IT IS MY BIRTHWEEK" Trina Vega was very excited (maybe just a bit too excited for her own good)._

"_Yes Trina I know you haven't stopped telling me that for the last six days!"_

_You could see Tori was getting agitated and annoyed she loved Trina dearly but by god she was annoying like SERIOUSLY annoying._

"_Trina stop shouting I need my beauty sleep" Elly wasn't taking well to Trina's Birth week and it didn't help that her aunt and uncle had to leave right after Trina's actual birthday._

_She didn't think it was fair, why couldn't they have taken Elly and Tori with them. _

_But the Birthweek was almost over just a few more hours, Trina would have her party and everything would be normal, well as normal as it could be!_

_Trina had invited the whole school and that meant that Dannie, Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat were invite but the plan was to just chill in Tori's room for the night. _

"_OMG ha-ha" Cat was uncontrollably giggling to the point where Robbie had to kiss her to get her to shut up, "cat why were you giggling?" Elly just had to ask and that set everyone off they just rolled their eyes._

"_I just realised that we should have couple names like Brangelina."_

"_Oh My God Is she being serious?" although this wasn't the first time Dannie and Elly had hung out with the older kids they still couldn't really tell If Cat was being serious or not._

"_Yeah I think she is, Sweetie what do you mean 'Couple names'?" Robbie was trying to ask without getting Cat's usual answer._

"_Well you see we put each other's names together to get something like Brangelina so Robbie and I would be Cabbie or cobbie OH maybe Rat!" Now everyone was laughing at cat's choices of names._

_And that was how Bori, Jandre, cabbie and Dally were born! (Dally being Dannie and Elly!)_

Everyone was happy Tori's parents were still out of town so Trina was in charge which meant that the house was pretty unbearable so Tori and Elly spent most of the time at school, at Beck and Dannie's house or at Karaoke dokie with the group.

Jade also started to come round to the Vega's a lot more, she really loved hanging out with Tori and Cat and Trina was afraid of her so that was also a bonus.

In the last six months everything seemed to have mellowed and everyone seemed to have mellowed.

…**CRAZIEGIRLIE…**

*Knock at the door*

"Hey TTTTOOOOORRRRRIII can you get the door I only have two hands and I'm holding a pickle and a lip-gloss can't you see the dilemma?" Trina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah Trina I see the dilemma but guess what, why don't you put your lip gloss in your pickle hand then you have two FREE hands et Voila!" Tori was screaming back at Trina who was now annoying her.

"Guys seriously stop screaming because there is still someone at the freakin door!" Elly started to walk down the stairs to open the door seeing as her cousins weren't going too any time soon.

*Elly opens the door and sees two policemen*

"Hello miss are you David Vega's Daughter?" The first policeman asked.

"Um no I am his niece but if you want to see him you are going to have to wait a few more weeks because he is on holiday with my aunt" Elly was smiling while answering his question.

"Um actually no, do you mind if we come in we need to speak to you and your cousins, it is important." The policeman was trying to be nice but he looked sad.

"Yeah um sure come in let me get them for you, hey Tori Trina can you come down a minute some policemen want to talk to us" Elly shouted at the girls she was starting to feel worried.

*The girls sit down on the sofa, the policemen start to talk and suddenly Tori and Trina start to cry and Elly looks shocked and Sad.

"Oh god, they were here just a few days ago I didn't even tell them that I loved them" Tori said through her sobs.

"Neither did I" Trina dried her tears and started to cry again.

"Look I am so sorry girl for the loss of your parents but we really have to go do you know where we can find Rosanna?" the policemen apologetically stated.

"I'm sorry Rosanna who?" Tori was quite confused.

The policeman was also confused "Rosanna Vega your sister!"

"WHAT no no no you must be confused me and tori don't have a sister it is just us and Elly." Trina was the most confused of all of them.

"Oh I am sorry you probably know her by adopted surname West, do you know anyone called Rosanna west?" the policeman asked.

"No definitely not sorry definitely not you really must have it wrong." Elly was shaking her head.

"No I am definitely wright one sec let me just check her adopted parents might have changed her name *he looks in his notes* Oh yes sorry her name is Jadelyn West, do you know her?" The policemen looked up to see all three girls in complete and utter shock!

…**CRAZIEGIRLIE… **

**A/N: **_**So that was probably predictable sorry but I just had the idea and had to write it!**_

_**.HAPPINESS Millie x**_


End file.
